Aryeh Kunstler
| birth_place = Belle Harbor, Queens, New York | origin = New York City, New York | death_date = | death_place = | genre = Jewish rock, alternative rock | occupation = Singer, songwriter, guitarist, producer, composer | instrument = Vocals, guitar, bass | years_active = 2004–present | label = Aderet, Sameach, Roar | associated_acts = Benny Friedman, The Groggers, Yaakov Chesed, V'Havieinu, Neshoma Orchestra, EvanAl Orchestra | website = }} Aryeh Kunstler (born March 4, 1986; Belle Harbor, Queens, New York) is an American Orthodox Jewish singer, songwriter, guitarist, producer, and composer. Born into a musical family, Kunstler performed with his brother Dani in the group V'Havieinu before starting a solo career, releasing his debut album, From the Depths, in 2007. He also became the bassist for the rock band Yaakov Chesed. He currently plays guitar with the EvanAl Orchestra and is a record producer and arranger, having worked with artists including Benny Friedman, The Groggers, and Yosef Karduner. Biography Aryeh Kunstler was born on March 4, 1986 in Belle Harbor, Queens. His father, Avi Kunstler, was a professional singer, as was his brother Dani, a member of the Miami Boys Choir. Both were featured on the choir's first live album, Miami Experience 1 (1991), duetting on the song "K'rachem Av". Despite this, Aryeh initially had little interest in music, turning down offers to join the Choir and giving up guitar lessons after three months. He only began seriously pursuing music in seventh grade, when a friend who had just received a drumset for his bar mitzvah asked him to bring his guitar over for a jam session. He attended Touro College and Sh'or Yoshuv yeshiva. V'Havieinu In 2004, he began recording with Dani and several other singers under the name V'Havieinu. Although minimally involved in their first album, he became a prominent vocalist and arranger with the group starting with Vol. 2 (2006). Solo albums and Yaakov Chesed In 2007, Kunstler released his debut solo album, From The Depths. Produced by Eli Yona, the album featured vocals from Dani and Lenny Solomon of Shlock Rock, as well as a song co-written with Peter Himmelman, "Show Me Your Love". The same year, he became the bassist for Yeshiva University-based rock band Yaakov Chesed after previous bassist Dovi Salamon left to attend yeshiva in Israel. Kunstler subsequently began touring with the band and has played on both of their albums, Rise Above (2007) and The Passage (2009). In 2010, he released his second solo album, Our Eyes Are On You, recorded with producer and former Genesis drummer Nir Zidkyahu. As a solo artist, Kunstler often performs with a touring band called the Aryeh Kunstler Band, featuring Avidon Moscovits, Avromi Spitz, and Eli Staiman from The Groggers. Other work He contributed guitar and arrangements to singer Benny Friedman's second album, Yesh Tikvah (2012). He was also featured in the video for the album's single "Maaleh Ani". In 2013, Kunstler, Yaakov Chesed bandmate Jake Polansky, Immanuel Shalev of The Maccabeats, and recording artist Simcha Leiner were judges at the third annual V'Ata Banim Shiru, an a cappella competition at Torah Academy of Bergen County that raises money for the Koby Mandell Foundation. That same year, he contributed to the Moshe Yess tribute album The Yess Legacy with a cover of "Coming Home". He and Staiman co-wrote The Groggers' 2014 single, "Not Going to Shacharis". Discography As main artist Albums *''From The Depths'' (2007) *''Our Eyes Are On You'' (2010) Singles * 2009: "Yisroel Betach Bashem" (Dancing Bear Orchestra ft. Aryeh Kunstler and Yosi Piamenta) (MRM Music) * 2009: "B'Lev Echad" * 2010: "Modim" * 2011: "Gam: The Remix" (ft. Hebro) * 2011: "Nachamu Unplugged" * 2012: "Don't Give Up" (Moshav Band cover) Compilations *''The Yess Legacy: A Tribute to the Music of Moshe Yess'' (2013) – "Coming Home" With Yaakov Chesed *''Rise Above'' (2007) *''The Passage'' (2009) With V'Havieinu * V'Havieinu Vol. 2 (2006) * V'Havieinu Vol. 3 (2008) * V'Havieinu Vol. 4 (2014) Other *''V'Havieinu Vol. 1'' (2004) – guitar *The Groggers, There's No 'I' in Cherem – engineering *The Avoda, "Spread The Light" (2011) – co-directed music video with Doug Staiman *Benny Friedman, Yesh Tikvah (2012) – guitar, arrangement *Benny Friedman, "Light One Candle" (Peter, Paul and Mary cover) (2013) – arrangement, recording *The Groggers, "Not Going to Shacharis" (2014) – co-writer with Doug Staiman References Category:Jewish American songwriters Category:Jewish American composers Category:1986 births Category:Musicians from New York City Category:People from Queens, New York Category:Living people Category:Touro College alumni Category:Jewish rock musicians Category:Songwriters from New York (state)